Twins meet The Dark Side!
by raven1493
Summary: How will two twins from our world handle the Harry Potter world where nothing is as it seems? Voldemort is not what he seems? Severus has a thing for women in uniform! This is mainly going to be F/M but there will be a side pairing that is M/M! You have been warned!


_**AUTHORS NOTE: WELL MY SISTER ASKED ME TO WRITE THIS SO HERE IS MY SHOT AT IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME REVIEWS GET ME TO TYPE MORE! I WILL BE POSTING FOR MY OTHER STORIES SOMETIME THIS WEEK SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: SORRY I DON'T OWN THE WONDERFUL STORY OF HARRY POTTER OTHERWISE I SO WOULD HAVE HAD HARRY/VOLDEMORT OR SOME OTHER STRANGE PAIRING!**_

* * *

_**The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it "The Riddle House," even though it had been many years since the Riddle family had lived there. (Harry Potter Goblet of Fire)**_

Serenity sighed sad that she had to put the book down now that her twin was knocking at the door. Sure she was happy to finally be able to spend a birthday with her sister after so many years. She was also worried they would not be able to click like they used to. She stood and looked at herself in the hallway mirror seeing how much she had changed. She had lost a lot of weight since being in the Navy she was dressed in her dress blues wearing her four ribbons red and yellow for defense, her two rainbow for over seas, and her blue with green stripes on it for her marksman ribbon with a S. She had her medical sign on her shoulder with her three white stripes and her silver eagle buttons. Her blonde hair was in a perfect bun not a hair out of place her blue eyes shifting nervously from her pale face.

She went over to the door and opened it revealing her twin sister that she worried about all the time. She was wearing her favorite knee high black boots, with her black skinny jeans, her black lord of the rings shirt, and the choker that Serenity had given her that had a copy of Serenity's dog tags. Raven's hair was blond, she could see the effects of the chemo in how uneven and dull it was, her skin was unnaturally pale with no blemishes on her face, you could see her ribs even though she wore a big loose shirt in an obvious attempt to hide it. But her sky blue eyes still sparkled with a mischievousness, she still had her model shaped face that anyone would be jealous of with her big goofy smile that made others smile with her.

Raven smiled big and chirped, "Hi sis! I have missed you so much can I have a hug!?"

Serenity glared half heartedly at her twin and stated flatly, "Fine!"

Then pulling her sister into a tight hug being careful not to hurt her fragile frame even though it dwarfed her in tallness. Raven hugged back happy to finally be able to see her sister after she had left for deployment.

Serenity release her sister and shoved her playfully toward her truck, "Come on Raven lets get on our way to the restaurant,"

Raven pouted, "Fine but I get to choose the radio station on the way there!"

TIme skip Time skip Time skip Time Skip Time skip Time skip TIme Skip

Serenity and Raven exited the restaurant arguing about Raven not eating enough while Raven was just stating that she couldn't eat any more.

Serenity sighed, "Raven you know I just worried about you, you need to get back up to a healthy weight,"

Raven smiled wryly, "I know you care I just can't force my stomach sometimes to eat more,"

Serenity was about to speak up when suddenly she felt a sharp prick in the back of her neck and then the last thing she saw was her sister falling to the ground.

Dark figures surrounded the two motionless pair tied down to the center of a huge stone table with green marking painted onto it. The cloaked figures stated to chant in a foreign language one pulling out a sharp black handled blade. As the blade glinted in the fire light one of the motionless figures awoke her trained and sharp eyes spotting the blade coming down towards her still unconscious twin. Using what little strength she could gather she pushed herself in front of it. To her great shock she didn't feel any pain for it had stabbed the hidden book in her mini backpack. She had been saved by Harry Potter!

To the surprise of everyone in the room a huge flash of green light surrounded the pair causing them to vanish in an instant. Killing the cloaked figures in the room at the sametime.

Next when Serenity woke she found herself no longer tied up behind a huge grave stone with her sister next to her. Her eyes looked quickly around the obvious graveyard taking in the situation that she and her sister were now in. To her shock she was seeing death eaters on the other side of the gravestone they were hidden behind! For that was the only thing these people could be for they looked exactly like the movie with minute differences.

For one what looked like Severus Snape was with this group when it was obviously the scene from when Lord Voldemort was resurrected. Well his face was certainly snake like in fact, Serenity thought, he will now be called Lord Snake face! Wait this had to be some weird dream for Harry Potter was not a real person or tale. How could Serenity and her twin be in the Harry Potter world?

She then spotted the other major difference in this scene Cedric was still breathing! Why was he not dead like in the book? She groaned in frustration then checked on her sister real quick making sure nothing was broken and that she seemed fine. She was pleased to see the Raven only had some small bruising where the dart had hit her and she was just still unconscious.

She slowly pulled her knife from her hidden pocket in her coat and clicked it open. She was going to save the Potter brat, Cedric , and her still weak sister hopefully with her still in one piece. She started by sneaking the Portkey over to her and her sister with a stick so it would not activate yet. Then she carefully and quietly dragged the unconscious Cedric over to her sister. Then came the hard part figuring out how she was going to save Harry.

Serenity started to crawl over to him keeping out of sight hoping that the snake wouldn't smell her coming. Her hope was to cut the ropes holding him and getting him to run with her to the portkey where they could get the hell out of here.

Finally she made it to behind the kid man this was sure a strange way to be spending her 21st birthday.

Serenity gently shifted the rope to get his attention and whispered, "Harry Potter don't reveal I am here I shall get you free,"

She saw him nod carefully and then she began to saw at his bonds while keeping a hold on them so as not to reveal they were coming loose. Serenity could feel the sweat dripping down her back as her mind finally caught up with what she was actually doing. She was doing something that was going to be pissing off a major mass murder. She could only hope if she got caught he would not torture her sister who had already been enough pain physically. Her sisters body would just break too easily cause of the mistake of that bastard of a doctor.

Finally she had all of the ropes cut and she hissed, "Okay as soon as I release the rope turn around and run as fast as you can to the huge gravestone in the shape of a horse,"

Serenity saw his confirmation and then released the ropes he quickly scurried behind the stone and then they were both running dodging the curses now heading their way. Then to her horror she saw a snake wrapped around her now conscious sister who was staring wide eyed and in obvious pain.

Serenity shoved past Harry toward her now shrieking sister while the snake wrapped tighter around her. What she hadn't realized is she had pushed Harry right into Cedric knocking them right into the portkey and making their only escape vanish.

Raven sobbed as she felt something crack in her arm only to hear a strange voice hiss, "Nagina stop this instant does she look like she can harm me!"

The snake slowly release poor Raven who had Serenity at her side in an instant, "You bastard you broke her arm!"

Voldemort looked shocked to be yelled at and snapped, "Nagina barely did any pressure how could she have broken anything!"

Serenity snarled, "Raven is still weak from chemo treatments her bones are fragile and you snake caused her pain I should skin her and make some new snake skin boots!"

The snake sensed wild magic coming off of the girl and quickly dodged a wild slash heading right towards her! Severus blinked at first he thought they had been dealing with two muggle girls but the girl had just used magic.

Lucius Malfoy growled, "What are two witches doing in this grave yard dressed like muggles! Are you spies of Dumbledore!"

Raven gritted her teeth in anger after all she had never treated pain well and snarled, "No we were celebrating our 21st birthday when we got kidnapped and I don't know what happened after that you blonde idiot!"

Lucius looked affronted and pulled his wand out only for Voldemort to chuckle, "Well it seems the sobbing one still has a backbone,"

Raven sneered, "Well if you had ordered you stupid snake to stop sooner I wouldn't be cradling a broken arm!"

Of course what she had not realized was she had just spoken parseltongue shocking all of the death eaters and Voldemort! Hell even her twin was confused for all she heard was strange hissing from her sis. She carefully gripped her sisters arm hoping to be able to set it before anything worse happened to it. Only to be shocked as a flash of bright white light came from her hand and suddenly she didn't feel the break in her sister's arm at all.

Raven blinked in wonder lifting her arm she squealed hugging her sister tight, "Wow you healed my arm you're amazing Serenity!"

Serenity was still frozen in shock after all if she had, had this ability sooner she could have helped so many more people, but at the same time she could now help her sister and others now if she could learn to control this new power. She secretly wished this wasn't all some weird dream.

Severus stated sarcastically, "Well as interesting as these new developments are you still didn't answer who you are obviously I can tell you are twins but what are your names?"

Serenity thought quickly and answered, "We are Serenity and Raven Verian a noble and pure blood family from America our parents died when we were seventeen so we hid ourselves in the muggle world me in the Navy and my sister as a college student before she was hit with ovarian cancer."

Raven scowled for a second, but let her sister continue to talk for them since she had read the Harry Potter series more recently then she had. The death eaters murmured around the graveyard obviously wondering if Serenity was telling the truth.

Finally Voldemort shouted, "Out all of you, but Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy we shall talk to these two in my manor."

The others quickly left before their lord could get angry at them leaving the two girls alone with the four most dangerous dark wizards and witch.


End file.
